Gamora
Gamora is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the last of the Zehoberi. She is also the adopted daughter to Thanos. Involvement Guardians of the Galaxy Obtaining the Orb and betraying Ronan the Accuser Gamora traced the Orb to Peter Quill, a human outlaw and associate of the intergalactic smugglers group, the Ravagers. Pursuing him to Xandar, Gamora ambushed Quill just as he was trying to sell the artifact to a merchant. Her planned attack was thrown off, however, when the criminal duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrived, instead seeking Quill who had a high bounty on his head from Yondu. In the confusion, Quill fled. Gamora and the two thugs raced after Quill, causing quite an uproar. Eventually, Gamora pinned Quill, but the Nova Corps quickly intervened and arrested the four for civil disruption. The four were then shipped offworld and sent to the Kyln for incarceration. Once there, Gamora found herself being antagonized by one of the inmates, Drax, whose wife and family had been murdered by Ronan. With Gamora being connected to Ronan the Accuser, Drax the Destroyer nearly attempted to kill her in order to briefly satisfy his hatred, but was stopped by Quill. While initially distrustful of each other, Gamora offered to split Tivan's payment with Quill, Rocket, and Groot if they assisted her in escaping from the prison. Accompanied by Drax, the criminals staged a prison break, and fled the Kyln in the Milano. Bounty for the Orb Traveling to Knowhere, Gamora and the group waited to meet with Tivan. Gamora and Quill shared a brief moment, which ended with Gamora harshly rejecting Quill's advances, as she was aware of his reputation. When Tivan finally met with the group, they discovered that the Orb was in fact a containment device that held an Infinity Stone. Before the group could accept their payment, Tivan's assistant, Carina, attempted to take the stone, only to unintentionally tap into its power and trigger a massive explosion that killed Carina and destroyed much of Tivan's collection. Barely escaping with their lives, Gamora hastily resealed the stone into the Orb and left. Finally realizing the true danger of the Orb, Gamora decided to deliver the Orb to the Nova Corps where it would be safest, when Ronan and his forces suddenly arrived, having been called to Knowhere by Drax. In the ensuing chaos, Gamora engaged Nebula in an aerial battle that resulted in her being blown into deep space and the Orb stolen. Battle Against Ronan on Xandar Quill managed to rescue Gamora before she could die from space exposure, and the two were picked up by the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu, agreed to help them in retaking the Orb from Ronan, who had betrayed Thanos and was now making his way to Xandar with the intention of destroying it. Joining up once again with Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax, Gamora joined in the Battle of Xandar. During the battle, Gamora and her allies infiltrated Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, where Gamora defeated Nebula in a duel and then disabled the vessel's shield generator. She then joined her friends in confronting Ronan, who easily subdued them before being violently plowed by Rocket, causing the Aster to plummet from the Xandarian skyline. Groot sacrificed himself to keep the others safe from the crash. Ronan survived the crash as well, and in the end, Gamora, Quill, Drax, and Rocket destroyed him using the Infinity Stone. The stone was then given to the Nova Corps, who pardoned the group from their criminal records. Now free from Thanos and Ronan, Gamora permanently joined Quill, Rocket, and Drax as the "Guardians of the Galaxy". Allies *Star-Lord *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Nova Corps Enemies *Ronan the Accuser *The Collector *Yondu *The Ravagers Category:Protagonist Category:Assassins Category:Alive Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Killers Category:Marvel Category:MCU Characters Category:Purple Hair Category:Kidnappers